


Danganronpa WLW Oneshots! (Requests OPEN!)

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Arcades, Bandaid, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Celesgiri - Freeform, Character Death, F/F, Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, IruMatsu, Kaemiu, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Soapies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, celesaya, one shots, requests open, sonanami, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa WLW Oneshots!Chapter 9: CelesayaChapter 10: CelesgiriChapter 11: Tenkan





	1. Kaemiu Coffee Shop AU

Miu usually hated working at her local coffee shop, the entire world seemed to always come to a halt. When she applied to work there a year ago she thought it would be a lot of fun! It would be a good way to make a little bit of extra funds while trying to pitch her inventions, but instead this small gig of hers started occupying her entire life. She was constantly bombarded by messages from her co-workers asking to cover their shifts. The customers weren’t the best either. She was used to random dudes hitting on her all the time, she knew she was gorgeous and didn’t hide it, but she had to draw the line when her boss pulled her aside one day to tell her to stop denying some of the regular’s advances because it ‘was disrespectful’. That’s when she had enough. She flipped him off expecting and hoping to get fired, but for some goddamn reason it never happened. For months her attitude got worse and worse but they still kept her. They were basically clinging to her skirt begging her to not leave them, no wonder they were so short staffed, it was really annoying.

Today was like any other. She stood bored behind the counter, not even bothering to fake a smile by now. She only had 15 minutes left until her shift was over. She was planning to quit afterwards and look for a different job. As she stared up at the clock while absentmindedly making coffee a soft melody started playing. The coffee shop was usually submerged in silence, save for the quiet hum of people talking amongst themselves. The radio broke 4 months ago after Miu got a customer’s order wrong twice and threw the unwanted coffee at it. After that the only form of music ever in the shop came from the piano lessons that happened next door. Everyday someone would play the piano near the end of her shift and she would sing along if she knew the songs. Once she was singing along to a song and hit a high note when suddenly, the piano stopped and she heard a feminine giggle from the wall, followed by applause probably from the same person.

She recognised the song playing through the thin wall, it was from an old movie she had recently watched. She started silently swaying along to the tune, singing along at parts she remembered. She ignored the stares coming her way, it was her last day, she wasn’t going to be around for the consciences. She grimaced as someone came strolling in loudly talking to himself. “Heyyyy pumpkin.” He shot her some finger guns and a wink. He was one of the regulars and as per usual he came in drunk. She scowled as she rolled her eyes. She was slowly falling into bad mood as the music stopped.

“What the hell do you want?” She snapped. He came in everyday asking for the same thing so there was no reason for the question.

The guy licked his lips then blinked once, twice, then rested his elbow on the counter. He laughed under his breathe a bit then did more finger guns “Your number.” He made a ‘pow’ with the finger guns and kept laughing. He seemed unaware of Miu’s scowl until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Sir?” He turned around blocking Miu from seeing who the voice belonged to. She slowly peeked around the man to see a cute blonde girl, around the same height as her with a passive aggressive smile on her face. “Is that your car sitting out there?” she continued, “The dirty blue one, scratch on the passenger window that’s about 5cms big? Yeah well… I think it's getting towed.” The man started panicking and ran out quickly, without saying goodbye.

Miu nearly dissolved into a puddle. “Oh my goodness thank you so much!” she gasped. “I was getting so uncomfortable, I thought he was never going to leave.” The girls smile softened as she laid eyes on Miu.

“It was nothing! Girls protecting girls you know? I’m Kaede! I’m a student teacher. I teach piano part time next door.” She reminded Miu of the girl next door, her voice was soft but projected.

“I’m Miu!” she blurted out awkwardly. She didn’t know where to look or what to say. “I work in this hellhole.” She crossed her arms and leaned them on the table in a desperate attempt to look cool, which didn’t work as there was a strange slippery liquid just laying there, causing her to slip and fall head first onto the counter. 

“SHIT!” she cursed rushing over to get a towel. She felt embarrassed as she heard soft giggles coming from in front of her. She glanced up when she was finished to find Kaede giggling, pulling out her purse.

“Also, could I buy something?” Miu glanced up at the clock. Her shift was up. She silently cheered to herself, she was finally free from this torture.

She leaned over the counter and whispered in Kaede’s ear “You don’t want this shit. It’s disgusting and overpriced.” She let out a small laugh before pulling back. She ripped off her apron and scribbled a small resignation note on a napkin.

“Well you could come over to my apartment for some lunch?” Kaede asked suddenly grabbing Miu's attention.

Miu quickly walked over to where she was standing, “Only if it’s not too much trouble. I don’t want to interrupt you!”

Kaede let out a loud giggle and grabbed her hand, “I insist!” she gave her another smile. “Oh yeah I forgot to ask! Are you the girl that always sing when I play piano? You sound a lot like her…” She cockily raised an eyebrow.

“…Oh my god was it that bad?” Miu let her normally arrogant demeanor drop. She could see the panic arise on Kaede’s face.

“No no! I actually think it was really good! I came here to look for the person behind the voice…” She gave her a really small smirk as she lowered her head a little “I hope that’s not too creepy.” She laughed a bit. It was Miu’s turn to start panicking.

“It’s not at all! To be honest, I was actually wondering who played the piano and how the hell you put up with my pterodactyl screeching!” She laughed wholeheartedly, still clutching onto Kaede’s hand. Kaede tugged on her hand softly. She tucked a strand of Kaede’s hair behind her ear absentmindedly, causing them both to blush softly. “So… where do you live piano girl?”


	2. Celesgiri Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick Oneshot about Celesgiri on a night in

Outside, snow was falling and it was falling hard. The ground was layered with blankets of snow. But on the inside of Kyoko’s small studio apartment it was warm if not stuffy. It was her first winter with her girlfriend Celeste; and she wanted to make it a good one. On the other side of her sofa sat Celeste stirring her Royal Milk Tea slowly. Kyoko could barely focus on the cookie cutter Christmas movie playing on the screen. She kept glancing over to Celeste who was smiling slightly at the screen. Every so often she would get caught looking at Celeste, causing her to recoil in embarrassment. As her face heated up she could hear the soft snickering from Celeste. 

She took a short sip of her coffee as adverts started playing. She sighed as she realized she had run out of coffee. She moved the soft blanket she shared with Celeste off so she could get a refill. “Do you want some more?” she turned towards Celeste with a small smile. 

Celeste peered down into her cup then looked back up and shook her head, “Hurry back now.” She turned her attention back to the adverts. 

She yawned loudly entering the kitchen, shading her eyes from the vibrant Christmas lights next door. She placed the mug under the coffee machine and watched the liquid drip down. She heard shuffling from the room next to her and assumed it was Celeste’s cat. She insisted to bringing her cat because it would make her “more at home”. Kyoko didn’t mind, after all she loved cats, but the amount of cat hair that she would have to clean after the holidays was already unbearable. 

The cat in question came bounding into the kitchen at full speed to rub its self on her leg. He looped around her leg a couple of times before meowing that he wanted picked up. “Hello little fella.” She softly cooed scooping him up. He purred again and jumped out of her arms and bounded back towards the tv, which was finishing off the short adverts. She could see Celeste’s head quickly pull back as her cat scampered towards her but the quick glance did not go unseen by the detective. She smiled to herself as she took the coffee and walked back into the room.   
The first thing she noticed when she walked back into the room was the fact Celeste had shifted herself closer to the middle on the sofa, staring intently into the screen, pretending she didn’t know what she was doing. For the so-called Queen of Liars, she was having a hard time hiding her blush. Kyoko could see this, laughed to herself and resumed her position underneath the blanket. She could feel Celeste slowly edging herself towards the middle of the sofa. 

She didn’t know what made her do it but in the spur of the moment Kyoko badly faked a yawn and wrapped her arm around Celeste, pulling her closer. Both girls didn’t resist as Celeste nestled her head into Kyoko’s chest, causing their faces to heat up. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching as the conflict of the movie started building up. Every time there was forced joke or a fake cheery smile, they would break the silence to insult the tv, mocking it quietly making them laugh. 

“Hey Kyoko?” Celeste turned to her at a dull point during the movie. “If we were in a movie, what would the movie be about?” She took a small lock of her hair and started twirling it around her pinkie finger. 

“Hmmmm…” Kyoko playfully bit her tongue to concentrate, “A buddy cop slash romcom.” She said after a pause. “You’d be a petty criminal and I’d be your detective partner, proving to all of my colleges that you’re not committing crimes they’ve accused you of. But knowing you, you’d probably try to frame yourself for those crimes even though you didn’t do them. Just for the thrill of it.” She poked her girlfriend’s cheek softly.

“Aww you’d do that for me? Maybe I should start doing that now!” She tapped her back in a similar fashion, letting go off her lock of hair to hook her finger onto a bit of Kyoko’s hair. 

“Hmmmmm, on second thought…” 

“You’ve already said it! You can’t take it back!” She acted jokingly offended. Kyoko laughed as she heard the annoyed purrs from Celeste’s cat. Celeste clicked her tongue and if by clock-work the cat jumped onto her lap and motioned for him to be pet. Kyoko shifted her body so she could let Celeste lean on her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, making sure to avoid the cat, and tightly embraced her. Kyoko shut her eyes and just listened to the soft breathing coming from her girlfriend. 

As she drifted slowly off to sleep Celeste took her right hand off of her also sleeping cat so she could pet Kyoko in a similar way. “…Goodnight love.” She whispered before drifting slowly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the last chapter really blew up! im working on all of the other request soon! im glad you like it!


	3. Sonanami Arcade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short oneshot where Chiaki and Sonia go on a first date!

Chiaki sat on the railings outside her local arcade, sipping a Boba tea, waiting for her date to arrive. She rocked back and forth in anticipation. Across the parking lot her date, Sonia, came skipping along and waving to get her attention. She passively waved back and jumped off of the railing. Sonia came running faster and scooped the smaller girl up off of the ground. Chiaki froze up suspended in the air. She wasn’t used to being so close to a person and she was still getting used to it.

“Hey Chiaki!” She was placed quickly back to the ground once Sonia realized Chiaki’s discomfort. Chiaki graciously smiled up at her. 

“Are you ready to go?” She put her half empty Boba into the trash and held her hand out to Sonia.

Sonia smiled, placed her hand on top of Chiaki’s and motioned for her to lead the way. 

The bright neon lights of the arcade momentarily blinded them both. The short moment of shock caused Sonia to grip harder onto Chiaki’s hand. It caused a slight shiver up her spine but she held out. When the lights flickered out Chiaki took her bag off of her shoulder and fiddled inside for her purse. 

“It’s fine I can pay for the tokens!” Sonia said hastily also getting her purse. When she glanced back Chiaki had emptied the contents of her purse out onto her hand, revealing mountains and mountains of arcade tokens. So much that Sonia had to put her hands underneath Chiaki’s to stop them from spilling over. 

“Which game do you want to play first?” Chiaki asked poring most of the tokens back into her purse. 

“You can choose. I’m not very good at most games…” Sonia went slightly red in the face.

“Well we’ll try something easy. What about Pac-Man?”

“The one with the big yellow circle? I’m terrible at it. He always catches me!” 

“…Sonia you play as the yellow circle.”

“That… that makes a lot of sense actually.”

“Do you want me to teach you?” Chiaki smiled sympathetically.

“Yes, yes please…” Chiaki reached for her hand to lead her to the Pac Man arcade machine.

She put Sonia in front of the Machine and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. She placed her hands underneath Sonia’s and directed towards the sticks. Chiaki poked her head around Sonia and looked at the screen.

“See, you’re the yellow one and you’ve got to try and get the small dots while avoiding the ghosts. Do you think you can do that?”

“I don’t know,” She gulped, “But I’m willing to try!” she enthused. 

And they did, they kept trying and trying until Sonia could confidently beat the first level. 

“What do you want to try now?” Sonia asked after watching Chiaki quickly beat the second level. 

“You can choose this time, if you want.” She poured some more tokens into Sonia’s cupped hands. 

Sonia took a short glance around the nearly empty Arcade. Her eyes focused on a small corner of the room that was illuminated by a florescent neon light, in the middle of the light was a small machine. She could barely make out the words printed on the headboard. ‘Claw Machine’ they read, flickering on and off at random intervals. 

“That one!” she nodded towards the machine, “It looks like fun!” She carefully locked arms with Chiaki so the tokens wouldn’t spill, and they made their way over to the claw machine. 

They gaped at the different array of plushies, big and small, pastel and bright. “Which do you like best?” Chiaki turned her attention up to Sonia while pushing tokens into the slot. 

Sonia gawked at all of the plushies before her, after a short bit of consideration she pointed at a dark purple, almost pitch black, stuffed rabbit. It stood out like a sore thumb within the sea of cutesy pinks and yellows of the bears and cats.

Chiaki focused onto that particular toy as Sonia watched her in fascination.

But she missed the rabbit.   
When she tried again, she missed another time.  
Then again.  
And again.  
Slowly she was running out of tokens.

“Chiaki its fine just leave it.” Sonia had to nearly drag her away from the machine.

She sighed “Well if you say so…” Sonia smiled as they walked away.

Suddenly Chiaki turned around and kicked the machine. Repeatedly. So much so that an employee had to come around and tell her to stop.

Sonia flushed as she tried to get Chiaki under control. Chiaki huffed and explained to the poor employee that the toy wasn’t coming out.

“You know those things are rigged?” The underpaid, tired man told her. 

“Can you get it for us then?” Asked Chiaki, still not giving up. 

Sonia, avoiding eye contact, tried to signal to Chiaki that it really was fine, and she didn’t need to do that. However, Chiaki choose not to take the hint, instead pouring the content of her purse onto a table near the machine. Her eyes pleaded for the employee to just let her have it. Something must have resonated with the employee, or he just had enough of Chiaki’s nonsense, that made him open the machine up and take the rabbit out. 

Chiaki, with a triumphant smile on her face, presented the plushie to an ecstatic Sonia. 

As Sonia held the plushie close to her chest, she felt Chiaki’s soft arms wrap around her. She melted into the embrace as the employee awkwardly walked off.

Maybe today wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long lol! i had no inspiration, but please keep sending in requests!


	4. PekoMiki Standing up for your GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko stands up for Mikan.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: F-Slur
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Peko came tiptoeing back into her bedroom from the kitchen, holding two coffees, one for herself and one for her girlfriend. “G’morning dear…” Peko whispered placing a quick peck on Mikan’s forehead and handing her the coffee. Mikan smiled up softly as she took a sip of the warm drink. “You still not ready to talk too him yet?” She sat next to Mikan on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and picking up the book she was reading last night. 

Mikan stared quietly into her coffee, “He scares me…” she started to heat her hands on the cup, not wanting to make eye contact with Peko. “He just wants to antagonize me…” her hands started quivering as a pain-stricken tear rolled down her face. “I just want to quit…” This job meant the world to Mikan, and Peko knew this, so it sucks that this idiot kept upsetting her for no known reason. “I could find a better job in a different hospital…” She took an unsteady sip of the now lukewarm coffee. “What do you think, Peko?” For the first time that morning she looked at the taller girl with desperation in her eyes.

Peko placed her book back down and lifted Mikan onto her lap. She began slowly stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “I don’t know…” She placed her chin on Mikan’s head. “It’s your choice Mikan, no matter what you choose, I’ll be here to support you. But if it hurts to be around him that much you should probably look for another job.” Wrapped her strong arms around Mikan, “I can talk to him if you want.” 

Peko couldn’t see Mikan’s face but from the soft sniffling coming from her direction it was clear she wanted her to. Peko slowly started rocking back and forth humming softly, something Mikan always did for her when she was distressed, and whispered sweet nothings to her. “…Peko?” 

“Hm?” she tilted her head a bit and stopped humming. 

“Could you call him for me?” she had turned to face Peko now. There was a certain pained expression on her face that Peko couldn’t describe, however she knew that Mikan didn’t deserve to feel like that. 

Mikan crawled off of Peko’s lap to sit on their bed, on her knees, becoming eye level to the taller girl. Her cheeks were a deep red, stained with dry tears. Peko took her sleeve and cleaned her weeping girlfriend’s face up gently. 

“Of course, darling.” She smiled sympathetically at Mikan whose eyes were filling back up with tears. She dove forward and clutched onto Peko’s waist like her life depended on it. Her quiet but thankful sobs echoed through Peko’s mind as she took Mikan’s arms off of her waist, to kiss her quivering hands. A shivering Mikan rolled over in the bed and wrapped herself up in her many blankets. Peko watched as Mikan drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Peko smiled as she watched her girlfriend purr in her sleep as Peko continued a bit of her book.

After a bit of light reading and making sure Mikan was asleep, Peko picked up her girlfriend’s phone to call this demon known as her boss. She took a couple seconds to admire Mikan’s phone wallpaper, a selfie of them both sharing an ice-cream. Despite how long ago the photo was taken, the feelings of that day – the day Peko told her she liked her – the happiness grew more and more every day. She walked out of their bedroom, making sure to close the door quietly so Mikan wouldn’t wake up, and went up to the kitchen.

She perched herself onto the kitchen counter as she dialled her girlfriend’s asshat of a boss.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

“What is it.” A blunt voice echoed out of the phone. “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

“This is Peko, I’m Mikan’s girlfriend.” She kept her usual stern voice as best as she could, but below her mask was a boiling pit of rage. How dare someone treat Mikan like shit. It took her a moment to realize he was talking again.

“Can’t the slut speak for herself? Or is she really to idiotic to even speak a full sentence over the phone?!” 

Peko took a deep breath in. An irritated breath out. She wanted to shout down the receiver ‘LISTEN HERE DICKHEAD!’ but she knew how much Mikan hated confrontation.

She took another deep breath in and glued her eyes shut. “With all due respect sir, you shouldn’t use such derogatory terms when referring to people.” She was proud of herself for telling this man off in her own way. “And besides that, you surely know about Mikan’s anxiety disorder. She does not feel comfortable talking over the phone and requested I did.” She hushed her voice in the same way a mother would lower their voice when gossiping about their child over the phone, when their child is in the room next door. 

“Anxiety isn’t an excuse. What do you want?” He was really riling up Peko know. She was a reasonable person; she knew how to handle her anger like most people do but this was horrid. No wonder Mikan was frightened of this man.

“Mikan would like to quit her job.” Peko cut straight to the punch. She couldn’t put up with this man, and he’d only said a couple words. She couldn’t believe Mikan stayed at the hospital as long as she did.

“Well get the bitch to tell me herself! The fag doesn’t need her girlfriend to tell me instead!” 

That was the last fucking straw.

“I don’t know who you think you are, talking down about the people who make you money, but you could at least treat them with common human decency. Most of us have a heart and get hurt by the words you throw around. Your attitude is the reason people don’t want to work for you. Not to mention your foul-mouth is definitely not suited for the work place where you could be possibly facing children on a daily basis. Petty bullying for no reason, or any reason, is stupid and childlike. Mikan will be coming in tomorrow to collect her stuff. Please never contact either of us ever again. And if you will kindly, fuck off.” She hung up without giving him a minute to process what happened.

She sighed out angrily, she usually never got so riled up about trivial things yet this dickhead made her anger boil. As she came back to earth, she realized she’d been pacing. She gained her composure and realized another thing. Mikan was holding on tight to her waist. She dropped down onto her knees to be face to face with her sobbing girlfriend.

“Its going to be alright darling…” Peko stroked her hair softly. 

“I won’t let him hurt you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been while YIKES
> 
> sorry that this took so long i dont know how to write Peko or Mikan?
> 
> I also had to close the requests for a bit cause i got so many! Thanks for that btw <3
> 
> Also thanks so much for 300 hits!!!!


	5. Tenkan Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko decides she's going to make this anniversary the best one yet, but gets caught up in something else.

Tenko was waiting outside her school, in the pouring rain, for her girlfriend. Tenko knew she should’ve been home by now and that Mikan said not to wait for her, but Tenko couldn’t help it. It was their 3-month anniversary and Tenko wanted to treat her. Mikan had done stuff for their past two anniversaries so she brought it upon herself to give Mikan an extra special one. 

Even if that meant waiting in the pouring rain. She honestly didn’t mind being alone with just her thoughts and the quiet rain drops. Her inner thoughts were as a loud as a stadium full of people. It seemed odd, considering the fact Tenko barely had any time to stop and think about things, but Mikan was determined to help her find the beauty in the smaller things in life. 

That was probably one of the best things about Mikan. 

Speaking of Mikan… 

“Mikan!!!” Tenko shouted as she noticed a familiar face rush out of the gates. She couldn’t help but notice that Mikan was forgetting her bag, and was near tears. “You look miserable, what happened?” Tenko took out her other umbrella from her bag to hand it to Mikan. 

“I just… didn’t want to stay inside any longer…” she whispered, eyes filled to the brim with tears. She avoided eye contact as Tenko put down her umbrella to give her a reassuring hug. “There were these boys…” she managed to stutter out. A glint of anger flashing in Tenko’s eyes, however se let her continue. “An’ they took my bag… an’ ran off…” She spluttered, burying her head in Tenko’s chest.

It would be an understatement to say Tenko was furious. But she calmly lifted Mikan’s chin so they could look into eachothers eyes. “Where did you last see them.” She asked calmly. 

“D-don’t hurt them, they don’t deserve it! It’s my fault!” Mikan sniffed. 

“No Mikan, it isn’t your fault. It’s theirs.” She took the corner of her sleeve and wiped Mikan’s face clean. “Let’s go find them.” She offered her hand to Mikan, who took it eagerly. 

They ventured into the nearly deserted school building, they were alone aside from the few students hanging around the classrooms and some janitors mopping the floor. Tenko happily said hi to every girl they met, and tried to smile at the boys she passed (Mikan was helping her to learn that not all men were evil). 

Until they saw a group of boys at the end of the corridor and Mikan squeezed on Tenko’s hand. Tenko scanned the group to see if she could see Mikan’s bag, and quickly spotted one of the bigger boys shaking the bag for spare change. Tenko gently let go of Mikan’s hand and gripped her umbrella tighter. 

“Hey.” She walked up to them and glared. “Give Mikan her bag back.” Mikan was cowering behind Tenko. 

One of the boys laughed before retorting, “No way! Why would we listen to you?” 

“I-I I’ll beat you up.” She tried to appear confident but that made the boys laugh even more. 

“What, with your frog umbrella?” The one holding the bag laughed. 

Tenko felt as Mikan switched from hiding behind her to whispering in her ear. 

Tenko smiled smugly as Mikan returned to standing behind her. “Of course. What are you scared to get your ass kicked by a girl with a frog umbrella?” She mockingly laughed, causing Mikan to softly giggle behind her. 

The boys looked unimpressed but all flinched as Tenko swung the handle part of the umbrella towards the bag. As they opened their eyes to find that she had scooped the bag up using the handle. She dangled it above them smiling. 

“Leave my girlfriend alone or god help you, I’ll make sure everyone sees you get beat up by a frog umbrella.” Tenko turned and put an arm around Mikan’s shoulder, who was near tears again. 

“The hell? You didn’t even hit us? Don’t pussy out! Fight me like a man.” Tenko barely paid attention as she fastened Mikan’s bag to her back. 

Mikan turned to them with a deadpan expression. “But she’s not a man though. We’re lesbians, idiot.” Everyone, including Mikan, seemed really surprised as she stood up for herself. Tenko laughed loudly and grabbed her hand. 

“We’ll be on our way then. It’s our anniversary and we don’t fancy having you dumbasses ruin it for us.” She placed a kiss on Mikan’s cheek before walking away with Mikan blushing, running behind her. 

As they walked out Mikan nearly burst into tears again. “I should go apologize to them!” She sniffed.

“Don’t worry about them Mikan.” Tenko brushed a bit of hair away from her face, “If they ever hurt you again, then I’ll!” She mimicked hitting someone over the head with her umbrella, “bam, bam, bam!” Mikan laughed gently at Tenko’s determined face. 

“But you need to be careful as well! They might hurt you!” Mikan placed a hand on Tenko’s and gripped onto the umbrella as well, “If they lay a single finger on you then I’ll… bam, bam, bam them!” Tenko laughed heartily. 

“Now, what flavour would you like?” Tenko asked putting the umbrella up as they walked out. 

Mikan thought for a minute, shifting her bag more comfortably onto her back, “Pistachio please!”

“Pistachio icecream it is!” Shout Tenko excitedly, lifting Mikan up bridal style.

“Eeek!” Mikan yelled between breathless giggles. 

Tenko had definitely made this anniversary the best so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I just realized my title was daganronpa instead of danganronpa and i feel embarrassed lmao. When I get the next 2 or 3 fics up I'll open requests again!


	6. Bandaid Concert Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki faints at a concert but luckily a nurse is there to help her.

Whispers from the crowds came crashing down. Ibuki was preforming, like she usually did, when all of a sudden, she felt herself getting a bit light headed. But the show must go on, is what she was told so she kept preforming. Until she toppled over. The music stopped as the paramedics on the side rushed on. Everyone was left to wonder what caused her to topple over like that. 

She wasn’t hurt and this was the first time she’d ever fainted, so they chalked it up to the heat of the stadium and her pushing herself to hard. Another band was sent up as Ibuki was left to recover with a nurse.

The first thing she saw when coming back to consciousness was the nurse rushing about, grabbing and putting away stuff Ibuki didn’t understand. 

“Where am I…?” Ibuki muttered, for once not yelling at the top of her lungs. She could feel the bright lights of her dressing room around her, so assumed she was just resting there. She tried to sit up to get a better view of the room but as soon as she did- 

“Oh! Your awake! Please try to lie down!” Who was Ibuki to fight a pretty girl? The pretty nurse rushed to her side with a bottle of water. “Please, drink.” Ibuki gladly took it without compliant. 

“Who are you…?” Croaked Ibuki through drinks. The cold water felt good against her throat. 

“I’m your nurse, Mikan.” Mikan had a soft tone to her voice, talking as if Ibuki was a newly born baby. 

“Why am I not on stage…?” She questioned. The last thing she could remember was singing into her microphone, strumming away at her guitar then she woke up here.

“You fainted.” Mikan explained it to her as if she was a kindergartener. “It was to hot and you were pushing yourself to far. Your manager insisted you stay in here until you recover.” She took Ibuki’s temperature simultaneously. 

“When can I go back on?” 

Mikan looked at her temperature and grimaced. “Not for a while, I’m afraid. But I’m here to keep you company until you’re better? If that’s ok with you…” She whispered that last part, passing Ibuki another bottle of water.

“Ibuki’d like that a lot…” Ibuki continued gulping down the water like there was no tomorrow. She looked over to Mikan who was smiling at her fondly, causing her face to flush. 

“Are you feeling quite alright?” Mikan asked putting a hand on Ibuki’s cheek to try and feel the warmth. As Ibuki’s cheeks flushed even more Mikan realized that it wasn’t actually a symptom of a fever and pulled her hand back. “Sorry, sorry!!” She apologized.

“No, no it’s fine!!” She quickly spluttered out an apology. It wasn’t like ibuki to get so… flustered. She’d been to the nurses a lot – why should this be any different?

“So… d’you like music?” Ibukis cheerful voice shocked Mikan as she wrote something down on a clip board.

“M-me?” Ibuki nodded rapidly. “I guess? I-I usually don’t have much time to listen to music though!! When I was younger, I used to listen to- sorry, sorry I’m ranting!!” 

“Keep going!” Enthused Ibuki, “Ibuki loves it when people talk about music!! It says a lot about them!!”

“W-well I used to listen to g-girl bands? W-what does that say about me?” Mikan shifted all of her attention back onto Ibuki and her shimmering eyes. 

“Hmmmm…” Ibuki thought for a long time, sorta of making Mikan nervous. “That you like girl bands!” Ibuki exclaimed finally, causing Mikan to laugh. 

After a bit of chatting and Mikan constantly checking on Ibuki’s temperature, she was rendered well enough to go back out. “Thank you so much!!” Ibuki sat up hastily and gave Mikan a quick hug. Unbeknownst to Mikan she grabbed a napkin and started writing on it. 

Meanwhile the other girl was still reeling from the hug. “Oh! W-well your very much welcome!” 

Ibuki thrusted a small piece of paper into her hand, placed a ‘thank you’ kiss on Mikan’s cheek, waved franticly goodbye, and sprinted back onto the stage.

Mikan became a blushing mess as she clutched onto the paper, trying to read the scrawled mess. 

“Hey wwhat does this say?” she asked a co-worker. They pulled a face before telling her it was a phone number. Her head realed, she got someone’s phone number!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before requests are opened again! I've done so many Mikan oneshots lol


	7. Soapies Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko and Mahiru go over their day to day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are back open! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sometimes Hiyoko wondered what she did to deserve such an amazing life. She’d been such a bitch most of her life, and she knew that, yet somehow the most wonderful woman in the world – nay the universe, loved her. 

She was graced with the chance to live in her childhood home, with her wife (!!!) Mahiru. It didn’t even matter where they were, as long as she was by Mahiru’s side it felt like home. 

Every morning she got to wake up to her beautiful wife’s (!!!) side. Hiyoko was an early riser by all accounts. But lately she had got into the habit of laying in Mahiru’s arms till she woke up. Mahiru though, was a deep sleeper, so Hiyoko always resorted to softly planting kisses on all of her freckles. Time always seems to slow as she softly hums, counting all her new and old freckles dotted around her face. All of the time Mahiru spent in the sun taking photos caused Hiyoko endless joy in simply counting the spots appearing on her face. 

Eventually a tired Mahiru wakes up with a “G’morning…” and wraps her comforting arms tighter around Hiyoko. Despite being smaller than Hiyoko now, Hiyoko always made her way to lie on top of Mahiru. In total silence, they’d lay in a familiar embrace. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Hiyoko would ask. 

“How would I know, I was asleep.” Neither girls knew why they did this or how it started, but it was just a part of the routine. 

As much as both of them wanted to stay lying in bed forever, they had things to do, so once the alarm went off, they both begrudgingly awoke. 

Per usual, Hiyoko went around watering all of their plants, while Mahiru made breakfast. Hiyoko wondered how she ever let her wife (!!!) have thousands of plants, though she wouldn’t want it any other way. All of the plants reminded her of growing up, spending hours in the garden just watching the flowers (and pulling them up.) 

She would take her time, watering everything, making sure to water the once Mahiru couldn’t reach (why’d she even put them there?) and cleaning up wherever she could. Her grandma always taught her that a clean house made a clean mind. While this might have just been a way to get her to clean up after herself, Hiyoko took it with pride and added it to her adult life. 

When she was finished, she’d walk into the kitchen, her wife (!!!) cooking something, with the kettle singing a joyful tune next to her. She’d wrap her arms around Mahiru’s waist tightly and kiss her soft cheek, muttering a small but sincere “thank you…”. Mahiru would laugh and reach her free arm up to pet Hiyoko’s head, without turning. 

Sitting down at the table, Hiyoko would dig into the food as soon as it was set out for her. It wasn’t the best she’d ever tasted but she knew how much love Mahiru put into it, that the thought made it taste like she was floating on clouds. 

They’d chat about what they had planned that day, while Mahiru poured their tea. Per usual Mahiru had clients lining up to get the chance for their pictures to be taken by a hope’s peak graduate. 

She didn’t know a lot about photography but would always listen carefully when Mahiru talked about the intricate details of her work. Anything she could do to make Mahiru happy, even the small things like genuinely listening to her enthuse about her favorite things, made Hiyoko just as happy as Mahiru was. 

When they were done with the food, they’d clean up and Hiyoko would rush over to the other side of the house, haul open the shoji to the scenic garden, put on some classical music and practice new and old dance routines she had. 

On slow days for Mahiru, she’d follow on and watch in adoring silence as her wife (!!!) danced like no one was watching. Face filled with a smile of serenity, truly in her element. If Mahiru felt cheeky she would snap a photo of Hiyoko, with the face and posture of an angel. 

Though if she was thrown off her rhythm Hiyoko would give her a halfhearted scolding. Mahiru didn’t mind this draw back, after all, the photos (and moments) that aren’t expected turn out the best.

Sometimes, instead of a sincere smile, an unenthusiastic smile or pain filled scowl would make its way onto her face. Whenever that happened, Mahiru just wanted to run over and swoop Hiyoko into her arms, carrying her away to a place where she wasn’t burdened by her mistakes of the past. Though some saw them as unforgivable, Mahiru who had stood with her through it all, saw her true character. A loving, charismatic girl, twisted by unfortunate circumstances. 

Mahiru had sworn, when she had married (!!!) Hiyoko, that she would embrace her flaws and see the true beauty she was on the inside. And that’s what she did. 

She took pride in any moment she could make Hiyoko laugh, every moment Hiyoko talked about the culture she so deeply loved, Mahiru would share her enthusiasm because being there for her is what she always wanted to do. 

Getting ready for work, helping Hiyoko tie her kimono she insisted on wearing (despite the fact they both knew Hiyoko could do it herself) and placing a final kiss on her wife’s (!!!) forehead. They would go their separate ways, minds still filled with the woman they loved. 

Everyday riding off in a taxi to work, her mind was filled with pictures of her smiling blonde wife (!!!). The dreams she had while younger, of marrying her and growing old together in a bliss of pleasure, were coming true every day she stood by her side. 

Even while working their minds were together, causing joyful smiles upon each other’s faces despite being apart.

After a long day of work, being together was more worth the reward then any sum of money they made. Just coming home to a warm embrace from your wife (!!!) was what they looked forward most to in day to day life. 

If they were tired (which was almost always, thanks to their busy jobs), they’d light the fire and put on the TV. The sound of the TV blaring and quiet chattering of the glowing fire were dulled by the conversations they would have. One of them running their hand through their hair, the other speaking about their favorite things. 

That sound, above all else, was their favorite, by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this as fluffy as possible because the next one is going to be super angsty ;))~


	8. Sakuraoi Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi recalls the things she remembers of Sakura.

Sakura was big and strong. She was the strongest person Aoi had ever met – yet the gentlest. 

In her strong arms, the world seemed to melt away. A feeling, Aoi could only describe as pure bliss, clearing their heads from the hellscape they were being put through. 

The moments they shared were her favourite by far. Even the smallest moments, just simply making tea together, made her smile.

Whenever distressing thoughts of the heinous things that they had seen crossed her mind, Aoi would curl up in Sakura’s arm. 

They would sit in comfortable silence protecting each other from the cruel world. 

But even the strongest have their cracks. 

Sakura would confide in her about the insecurities she had, how she was fed up with being called an Ogre, how she felt she was still not strong enough, how her family was counting on her. 

Hina would always be by her side, telling her that now she wouldn’t have to worry about it. They were in this together. When they were out of this killing game, they were going to go find their families, staying together the entire time. 

They’d swim in the pool together, sometimes racing, sometimes just taking to slow and splashing one another. 

They would lay in Sakura’s bed every night, embracing each other. Hoping by some miracle they could get out. That this game was just a stupid nightmare. That in the morning they would wake up in each other’s arms in a better world. That the world would just melt away around them. 

They would tell light hearted stories to pass the time when they both couldn’t sleep. Aoi would make dumb unfunny jokes that would make Sakura laugh every time. Sakura would tell stories of training gone wrong over tea and donuts. 

Aoi never really liked tea, but she would always give it a try with Sakura. Aoi would sit on the kitchen counter just to remain eye level with her white-haired friend. She would wrap her legs around her taller friend and cling hopelessly to her, wanting to be protected. 

Sakura would brush through her hair with delicacy, mummering quiet words. Every word filled Aoi with a child like glee. The feeling a young girl would get, swapping valentine cards with their school-yard sweetheart. A warm heart would fill her chest, sending butterflies through every part of her small body. 

She desperately wanted to get closer to Sakura. She wanted to kiss her nose and tell her that it was Aoi’s turn to protect her. But even as close as they were, Sakura had tough barriers. Barriers needed for a situation such as this. She just wished that Sakura would lower them for a moment so she could get through. 

After Celeste’s execution everyone was on edge. Three more students had been wiped out in a matter of a day. Sakura seemed the most on edge. She tried to ask her if anything had happened. Maybe Hiro had insulted her again, or Syo tried to attack her? She tried to assure her worried friend that none of that happened, she’d tell her some other time over donuts. Aoi really couldn’t argue with the idea of donuts. 

No one was more shocked then Aoi when they found out that the group’s resident gentle giant, their protector, the strongest person in the world and most importantly, the keeper of Aoi’s love, was actually the mole to their murderous captor. 

The words contradicted the soft, tender moment they shared. Never for a moment did Aoi think that Sakura’s gentleness was just a facade like everyone else did. She knew the true Sakura, the calm, beautiful, strong women she loved. 

She was holding back tears as Sakura told her that it was true. Nothing was connecting in her brain. How could the only warmth she had turn out to be someone who was supposed to harm them? 

Even though her remaining classmates warned against it, she returned to Sakura’s room at the end of the day. She made sure to bring a lot of donuts and tea. 

The door was left open, as usual, for Asahina to slip into. She placed the platter of donuts and tea on one of the tables, closing the door and locking it. She turned her attention towards Sakura, sitting on the bed facing away from her. 

Aoi remembers none of the words exchanged, only the gentle touch of Sakura’s hand on her. She remembered planting a soft kiss on the scar stretched over her nose. Smiles being exchanged before they settled into a deep slumber. 

When Sakura told her about her plan to win trust back from some of their classmates, Aoi was hesitant. She wanted her friends to see that Sakura was innocent, she’d never do anything to harm anyone! But on the other hand, they were all stubborn, not wanting to admit they were wrong. 

When she arrived to the rec room, she saw the worst site of all. Sakura was sitting severely injured. Aoi felt like crying once more, how could anyone do this to her?! Why could no one else see that Sakura was amazing, how she would never intentionally hurt anyone, how she was innocent. 

The last time she ever got to hear her voice was when Sakura requested for her to get a protein shake. She sprinted up and down those stairs faster then she had ran before. When she arrived, the door was locked shut. As much as she tugged on the handle, it wouldn’t come unlocked. She sobbed and sobbed, her nose running, her whole body shaking. 

Sakura, the person Aoi loved the most, was sitting dead in the rec room, a smile on her face. 

The only thing running through her mind was why. Why, why, why, why, why, why. Sakura was sitting in that room, dead. Why wasn’t it Aoi in there instead?! Why did Sakura have to die? She never got to tell Sakura about everything she wanted to do. Sakura never got to go to the Olympics, Sakura never got to get out of the school, Sakura never even said goodbye. 

And Aoi never got to tell her how much she loved her. 

It’s been years since Sakura killed herself in the rec room. It’s been years since Sakura was buried on top of the hill with the Cherry Tree. It’s been years since Aoi started going there every single day. Everyday she regretted not staying in the rec room with her. Everyday she regretted not protecting her from the others. Everyday she regretted putting everyone else in danger by pretending to be the killer. 

Every day she regretted not telling Sakura how much she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's been so long-


	9. Celesaya Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste makes Sayaka stay still

“Stop moving Sayaka!” Snapped Celeste. She was trying to do Sayaka’s makeup for an interview. 

“But it’s so itchy!” You would think, after years of having her girlfriend do her makeup, Sayaka would learn to not squirm; but alas, Sayaka was unpredictable. 

“You only have to stay still for a couple minutes, then the tickling will be over!” 

That made the idol stay still.

…For about half a minute. 

“I’m so boredddddddddd!” She moaned, causing Celeste to sigh. When they were at home, Celeste could give her perfect winged eyeliner and could put her fake lashes on quickly. But here, she had barely finished putting on her foundation. 

At times she wanted to snap her makeup brush in half, but she was learning to control her anger. Now she only wanted to blow bits of blusher into Sayaka’s eyes. Would that give her pink eyes? Sayaka would look cute with pink eyes, but that probably isn’t the way to do that, she thought. So she said just that.

“You would look good with pink eyes.” That made her stay still for a bit, she smirked. 

“No thanks, I had pink eye in middle school and hated it.” Celeste pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Sayaka with all of her heart and soul, but she was incredibly stupid.   
“Not like that.” Sayaka made a face like she was thinking, sometimes she wondered if Sayaka did think. Suddenly her face lit up. 

“You’re the one who’s doing my makeup, you make my eyeshadow pink!” Celeste wanted to cry, seriously. She wanted to poke Sayaka in the eye with a mascara wand. But when she saw Sayaka’s happy face, she softened, only sighing a bit.

“I meant contacts, Sayaka. You would look good if your eyes were pink.” She brushed over her face again with the brush.

“Oh! Yeah, I think I would as well! What if you had pink eyes? I think you’d look super striking.” She clasped her hands together with a childlike look on her face.

She popped her lips together, pretending to think, “No thanks, I think I would rather stick with my aesthetic.” She reached down to get another brush.

“Everything truly is about the aesthetic with you!” Sayaka giggled, she didn’t really understand why Celeste stuck so hard to her aesthetic but she supported her girlfriend with full force. 

“The aesthetic and spite.” She hummed, correcting her.

“Of course, how could I forget spite, your main reason for doing anything.” She jokingly rolled her eyes, putting her chin back into the palm of Celeste’s hand.

“Well there is one more reason… why I do things for you.” She said, bopping her on the nose.

“Oh really? What is it?” She asked, paying full attention to her now. 

“Love of course.” She said, fluttering her eyelash, tilting her head up more. 

“You charmer! You’re a flirt! A tease!” Her face was blushing even through the heavy foundation, a better blush then Celeste could ever paint onto her with powder. 

“Aw, your complaining? Should I stop then?” She giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. 

“…No…” She sulked, staring down. 

“Aw so you like being flirted, don’t you?” She had to admit, this was kind of fun. Who was she kidding messing with her girlfriend was a lot of fun! 

“…You’re fired” Sayaka muttered, half-heartedly. She did this whenever Celeste annoyed her. She started sulking

“Oh, so you can do your own winged eyeliner?” She started playing along, putting down her brush, “Then I guess I’m not wanted.” She started walking off, when she got to the corner, she started waiting, holding in her laughter. 

“Wait come back!! I’ll stay still if your promise one thing!” The caught her attention. As she poked her head back round the corner to see Sayaka was no longer sulking, but had a slight grin.

“…I’m intrigued. What do I have to promise?” She walked back into the room, sitting down next to her. 

“…That you’ll give me a kiss if I stay still and don’t bug you.” She curled a bit of her hair between her fingers. 

“Hm… What’s in it for me?” Celeste was honestly ready to kiss her whenever she wanted, but she had a reputation to keep up. 

“Wow, do you not want to kiss me?” Sayaka flashed her some puppy dog eyes. ‘Hm, maybe I’m rubbing off on her!’ she shot her a coy smile. 

“Of course, I want to kiss you darling, now hold still” Sayaka silently nodded, closing her eyes and sitting tight. 

As Celeste glued the final eyelash onto her eye, she stepped back to check out her handy work. She somehow managed to make her angelic girlfriend look even cuter. 

“…Are you gonna kiss me now?” Sayaka slowly opened one of her eyes, waiting patiently. 

“Hmm… You’ve been good… But you could’ve been better.” She teased, pretending to pick at her nails, knowing exactly what she was going to do. 

“What! Are you serious!” Her eyes shot open, looking like she was going to cry.

“I am very serious, when have I ever not been?” She said, smirking. 

“Celeste please!” She brought her hands up, clasping together. She looked kind of adorable like this, maybe Celeste should make her beg more often…

“I’m joking darling, here you go.” As Sayaka closed her eyes and puckered her lips expectedly… Celeste pulled something out of her bag and placed it into her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

“…This is a piece of candy.” She stared up at her girlfriend who was giggling.

“It’s a kiss!” Oh, how it was so much fun to mess with Sayaka.

“Oh wow, very pleased with yourself, aren’t you? Keep your candy.” She pouted and looked away from her smirking girlfriend.

“Hm… I don’t think I will.” That caught her off guard, she stared back to Celeste.

“Wha-“ She was abruptly interrupted by Celeste’s lips. Her sweet cherry cola tasting lips. Sayaka barely cared about her make up that was going to be smudged, she would happily sit through Celeste’s makeup over and over again if it meant she could get a kiss like this. She let her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around Celeste’s neck.

As Celeste bit Sayaka’s bottom lip she let something sweet slip into her mouth. 

Did she…?

Oh my god she did!

Sayaka let herself cough out before she chewed the candy. She opened her eyes to see Celeste giggling. 

“I hate you.” She said, half joking. 

“Love you too.” Teased Celeste. 

She was right, she did love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddddd were back!! keep your requests coming in!!


	10. Celesgiri Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has a nightmare about the killing game but Celeste is there to comfort her.

She was hurt, she was confused how could this happen? Why did this happen? 

Here Kyoko was standing, shaking in a place she knew far, far too well. She was standing in the doorway of her room, staring out into the hallway. She was back in Hope’s Peak. They were trapped in a killing game. 

She knew that at any time anyone could snap and kill someone. Five people died already, five lives that could’ve been saved. 

First the stunning Sayaka, who just wanted to return to her friends. She was stabbed in an act of self-defense, her dead body helping them solve the crime. It was disheartening to see such a popular figure head lying dead in a pool of her own blood. 

Next one to bite the dust was Junko, a popular model, who was speared to death for daring to go against their captor. Her sacrifice granted them a small bit of hope. That they could get out as well. Kyoko promised to herself that Junko’s death wasn’t in vain.

Fighting to save his live, Leon took self-defence way too far. But could anyone blame him? They were just kids, kids sent to slaughter each other in cold blood. They all cried as Leon got executed for his crimes, despite how bad they were, they felt sorrow. 

Chihiro was stronger than anyone else. He spent his time dressed as a girl to protect himself from those who dared to hurt him. He wanted to tell everyone, but didn’t want to disturb anyone. His body was violated after he died, but he’ll always be in their memories. 

Mondo was the most recent person to die. He killed Chihiro in an act of reflex. The mention of getting stronger set him off, striking the smaller boy down. Turned into butter, someone high on pride was mushed and gooey. Leaving his best friend alone.

Now, Kyoko stood at her door, blood seeping underneath it. She had to hold her breath, she didn’t usually cry but this time she felt herself gasping for breath. Anyone could be dead; everyone could be dead.

And they were. 

Everyone was dead. 

She opened the door and all the corpses were there. All of her classmates, just lying motionless. Horrible bright pink blood. She had seen her fair amount of blood while they were trapped here, but nothing to this degree. It was seeping under every door of the corridor, turning the tiles pink. Then it dawned on her, she was the only one left.

Other then her. 

Across from her, standing head up high, was Celestia Ludenburg. With her same toxic smile. 

Her brain wasn’t working properly, she ignored her own safety and dashed through the pools of blood. She ran for what felt like forever, she ran straight into Celeste’s open arms. She struck her in the chest, she wanted to do onto Celeste what she did to their classmates.

“Why!?” She screamed out, allowing herself to cry for once in her life. Her classmates were gone, all gone, lives wasted. 

Celeste just kept smiling. The most unnerving smile. How could anyone smile after committing arguably the worst crime ever? She did know who could smile after a crime like this. Taeko Yasuhiro. 

“You’re a monster! You hear me? You’re a monster!” Celeste just simply giggled. Every bit of laughter hit her harder than the one before. Deep down she loved the girl deeply, she loved her more than anything, but she knew shouldn’t. Then Celeste spoke the few words Kyoko wished she would say, but was dreading to hear.

“I love you darling.” A feeling of sickness ran through her stomach as she placed a hand onto Kyoko’s cheek. She wanted to melt into it but… What is this thing that’s on her face? 

Kyoko let out a scream, blood. She stepped backwards, trying to get away from the monster of a teenage girl Celeste was, until she tripped on a body. 

“Don’t be like that sweetie! I did you a favour! You don’t need these dirt stains. Just me!” a smile was plastered on top of her seething rage, she backed the helpless girl into a corner, probably to be her next victim. She was only meters away from her door, if only she could just run their. Her head snapped to focus on Celeste, where did she get that weapon? She swung it hard. 

Kyoko let out a loud gasp. She grasped for her sheets around her, trying to regain her composure. Sitting next to her, her girlfriend Celeste was reading a book. She peered over to her and set it down. 

“Darling? Are you ok?” She placed a hand over Kyoko’s and rubbed it. 

Kyoko took a deep breath in before turning back to her. 

“I’m fine… just another nightmare.” God, she hated those nightmares. They had survived the killing game together; it was in their past! Celeste had told her how when they were stuck, she so badly wanted to snap, but held on and in a way, she related to that.

“Come here baby.” Celeste opened her arms, letting Kyoko fall into them. She rubbed her back comforting. This Celeste was someone she was allowed to love. This Celeste wasn’t the monster Taeko was. She gladly let herself melt into their embrace.

“You’re going to be OK sweetie, I promise.” She traced over her features with her thumb, putting their foreheads against one another. The touch felt like the one in her dream, but more accepting. Kyoko’s breath started slowing down again as she dragged her fingers through Celeste’s hair. 

It was something she learned to do to release stress. She tried to stop since she knew it hurt Celeste but it was hard to cope without it. 

They sat in a comfortable embrace until Kyoko felt her lids get heavy, feeling her eyes drop she snuggled closer into Celeste’s hip. 

“I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you again darling…” Celeste muttered.

Even from her tired state she was able to smile at her girlfriend’s edginess. Celeste snuggled down to her girlfriend’s level under the sheets. She stared lovingly as Kyoko dozed off to a happier dream. The last words of that night she whispered to her girlfriend were:

“Neither of us are the monster’s you're scared we are. We’re humans darling. We’re humans and we survived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie who knew id be back so soon and do another angst? im starting to like writing angst!


	11. Tenkan Being Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko fakes being sick to get the cute nurse to notice her

Tenko continued her deep fake coughing as Mikan walked into her dorm room. Closing the door softly behind her, Mikan spotted the ‘patient’ sitting in bed. 

“O-of-oh no! Are you ok Tenko?” Mikan ran over to her hurriedly, to put her hand on the other girl’s head to feel her temperature. It was normal, not hot or cold in the slightest. 

Tenko knew it wasn’t anything because she didn’t know how to make it seem like she really did have a fever.

“I’m doing ok Mikan, just a lot of coughing.” She bellowed out another fake cough. 

Mikan gave her a perplexed look before continuing her doctor speak. 

“How long have you been coughing for?” Part of her hated the fact she was lying to such a pretty and considerate girl instead of just telling her how she felt, but the other part of her was too busy crying over how cute Mikan was to think straight. 

Hah. Straight. 

“A lot,” She lied, coughing again. Honestly, she had only faked a couple coughs in class, then ran back to her room to clean up for Mikan to come. 

“Oh no! I hope you haven’t gotten a virus! I would hate to see you sick!” She whimpered out. Tenko had to physically restrain herself from smiling, god Mikan was so cute!

“I promise I haven’t got a virus!” Tenko shook her head smiling. 

Mikan flashed her a confused look, “Are you sure? You’ve had me come to your room a lot in the past couple of weeks.” She rested her hand on top of Tenko’s. Aw! She was going to die from how cute she was!

“Yep I’m completely fine! But maybe you should stay with me to make sure I don’t start coughing again.” She hinted to her, hoping that Mikan would take the bait. Her eyes lit up with happiness. 

“I-I-I can do that! I hope I can be helpful!” To Tenko’s dismay, she took her hand off of Tenko’s.

“Mikan everything you do is helpful!” She continued complimenting her, hoping that she would get the hint. 

“You mean that?” Mikan’s face had a deep blush, a beautiful smile spread across her face.

“I mean it from the bottom of my heart! I’ve never been surer of anything!” 

“Yay!” Mikan clapped her hands together, running over to hug Tenko’s side. She nearly melted where she was lying. A cute girl hugging her? “I’m so glad you think I’m helpful! I’ll make sure you get will really fast!” 

“No!” Tenko shot out. Face going pale. 

“No? Why not?” Mikan slowly took her arms off of Tenko’s side. 

“If I’m not sick you won’t come to my room anymore…” She mumbled. 

“…You aren’t sick, are you?” She shot her a disappointed look. Great, another cute girl was going to hate her. 

“No…” She couldn’t bear to look at her. 

“Tenko you could’ve just asked me to hang out.” Her tone changed to a soothing one, reaching out her hand to turn Tenko’s head to face her. 

“But what if you said no!” She squealed out, hiding her head in her hands. 

“Why would I say no?” She questioned, sitting down on the bed next to the hiding Tenko. 

“Cause your super out of my league! Your so cute and all I can do is aikido… You’re so amazing and helpful to everyone!” Tenko never thought she would be confessing her soul and love to a girl in her own bedroom after faking a sickness, but there is a first time for everything.

“What would you do if I told you I thought you were out of my league?” Tenko peeked out through a gap in her hands 

“I wouldn’t believe you.” She mumbled, and she truly believed it. How could Mikan, such a cute girl, think that Tenko was out of her league. No one was out of her league. 

“Well you really are! You’re so nice and loving! Always looking out for girls! That’s something I really admire of you! My heart just goes… wham! When your around…” She quietly giggled in attempt to defuse the awkward situation. 

Her face burning hot she reached out her hand to touch Mikan’s. Saying something she never expected to, she blurted out, “Can I kiss you?” Even for the martial artist this was forward, but Mikan didn’t seem to care. 

Nodding she said “I would really like that…” Tenko leaned over to her and planted a soft kiss onto her cheek. It was just a quick peck but she felt her heart flame. Her breathe against her skin left tingles down her spine. 

“Could… Could you do that on my lips?” Mikan whispered breathlessly. Fixated on her beautiful face Tenko gave her a starstruck nod. She tilted her head letting her access her mouth easier. 

She lingered a second, gazing at Mikan’s delicate looking face, looking perfect with her eyes shut, she leaned in and kissed her. She tasted like mints after you drink water, a nice sensation Tenko had never felt before, but enjoyed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, it being very obvious that both parties didn’t know what to do. They sat with one another just enjoying the feeling of another person on their skin. 

Pulling away Tenko whispered, “Thank you.” 

Shaking her head Mikan replied, “No. Thank you, that was amazing.”

Years down the line Tenko would apologize to her wife daily for faking being sick to get her attention, but Mikan would thank her. After all, how else would she get such an amazing wife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Please send requests!


End file.
